


Boy look at you, looking at me

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, Humiliation, M/M, Rimming, TeenyWeenie™, Vibrators, all the boys are suspicious, enjoy bro, kind of Dom and sub undertones, slight - Freeform, this is such a good concept ty antisocialhood, this ones 4 u trishie, tiny dick luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long or thick at all, small and curved, the sight made all the boy's stomachs churn in a way that made them want to demolish Luke, and that's when they realized; the probably could.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Michael grows suspicious of packages being delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy look at you, looking at me

**Author's Note:**

> AYYY THIS FOR TRISHIE. I hope you like this everyone it's smutty af enjoy!   
> Title from High By The Beach by Lana Del Rey!

Again. The third package that has shown up unmarked at their doorstep. All of them that have arrived were addressed to their home, so Michael would assume a fan didn't leave it there. The times this has happened in the past all started and ended the same. He or another boy would pick up the package, announce it was there, Luke would rush in, grab the box and exit. He timidly picked it up and placed it on the granite island in the center of their temporary kitchen. 

"Guys there's another one!" Michael yelled from his place to the boys somewhere around the house. Footsteps bound down the curved stairs and slammed on the floor.

"It's for me." Luke raised his hand as if Michael wouldn't know who exactly me was. 

"Dude what are you ordering?" Michael lifted the box and looked from Luke's face down to the package. 

This box was slightly bigger than normal. Heavier, too. He shook it gently and could hear rattling and some movement going around inside. Luke snatched the box from Michael with flushed cheeks and a mumbled 'thank you' before retreating back up the stairs and shutting his bedroom door. Michael sighed and opened the fridge. 

 

~

 

The doorbell rang a week later when Michael was home alone. With a grown he got up and left his sitting position on the orange couches to see what idiot wanted to sell them something this time. He opened the door to see the UPS delivery man walking back to his truck.

"Hey!" Michael called out to the dark skinned man.

"Yes sir?" He turned around to see what was needed.

"Do you know who these are coming from?" Michael gestured to the package by his feet.

"No sir, I just deliver. My apologies." He said sincerely.

Michael waved and smiled in response. Grasping the package and bringing it inside.

He tossed the package to the countertop by the stove. Staring it down with his mind going crazy thinking of what it could be. It's no ones birthday, no holidays coming up, nothing to be secretive about. Michael decided to say fuck it and grab scissors from the drawer to his left. He carefully sliced at the brown packaging tape wrapped around the openings in the cardboard, fearful he was going to damage what was inside. He breathed in deeply and opened the flaps. A quick glance offered him the sight of packing peanuts and bubble wrap, saving that for a few moments later, he picked up the printed receipt.

'Luke R. Hemmings  
28 Bermuda Ln, 69877.  
Los Angeles, CA.'

He scanned it over and also saw Luke's debit card number, along with other forms of verification. His eyes scanned up the form again to look at the name printed at the very top. 

'Trishie's Toys' was written in curvy font in the center of the folded paper. Michael recognized the name. Seen ads for it on the side of late night porn too many times to count. Could it really be? No, Michael thought. He abandoned the paper to the side for now and stuck his hand In the box, feeling around for what he should grab first.

He picked up something wrapped in a gracious amount of bubble wrap and could already tell what it was. The color peeking through clear plastic. He peeled the tape sealing the plastic together off and unwrapped the item. 

There it was. 

Staring him down. Bright colored and shiny. Not too long, not too thick. A dildo. A purple fucking dildo addressed to Luke Hemmings. Michael ignored the blood stirring in his body that was making him flush down to his chest, and rewrapped the toy. He grabbed something else that wasn't wrapped. A package of multiple small flavored lubes. Michael raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. Not bad, Hemmings.

Further into the box was another item similar to the first one. This one was much bigger. He took the plastic off again to observe it. This took him by surprise. The larger toy had a dial on the end with numbers and a slot for batteries. 

'Oh fuck no.' His thoughts shifted into Luke with a vibrator. Being a good boy and fucking himself in front of the other three. Just watching him shake and squirm, telling him when to turn it up or down, brush the hair out of his face when he was getting close.

Michael didn't even bother to seal it again, just tossed the toy back in the box and closed it without taping it. He held it close to him and ran up to Luke's room, placing it on the bed and exiting to his own room. Slamming the door and getting a hand down his shorts.

 

~

 

Calum and Ashton come home not to long after Michael locked himself in his room. Luke left after them to go get something so no one questioned when he wasn't back with the other two.

"Guys come here." Michael called from the banister upstairs, looking down at the other two. They followed up the stairs to where Michael was waiting, mindlessly laughing at something that happened while they were out. 

"What wrong?" They questioned Michael's smirk and mischievous grimmer in his eyes. He curled his fingers and headed down the hall to Luke's bedroom. He led them into the light blue room that matched the rest of the house and nodded his head towards the box on the bed. They walked over and opened the box together, each taking out and item with wide eyes. 

"Holy shit." Calum was the first to say anything, Ashton looked shocked "Are these his?"

Michael nodded his head. 

"You bet."

Ashton made eye contact with Michael. His eyes were wide and dark, the vibrator tight in his hand. 

"Our Lukey, doing all this to himself. How have we not known?" Michael looked into the box himself again and shook his head. 

"What now?" Calum and Ashton were looking at each other, having a mute debate on how to go about the subject.

"We'll see how it goes, I guess." Michael shrugged and left the room, hearing his friends place the toys in the box once more.

Michael could hear loud hiccup-like giggle from outside the door and grinned subtly. Luke was home. The tall blonde opened his door, placing his bags and phone down on the dresser. He looked at the box on the bed, clearly opened. His stomach dropped as he frantically looked in the box to see his purchase clearly rummaged through. His face felt hot and blotchy like it did when he was gonna cry. Soon enough he actually did.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he sat on the floor by his bed clutching the receipt. He used the shoulder of his shirt to wipe at the falling droplets quickly and choked cries echoed the room and probably throughout the whole house. He heard a door open quickly along with Michael rushing in and dropping to his knees next to Luke on the floor. 

"Luke. Luke look at me, baby, what's wrong? What happened?" He rushed out grabbing Luke's wrist softly, Luke threw Michael the receipt previously looked at and placed his face in his hands. Sobs becoming louder and more frequent. Luke felt embarrassed. Humiliated Michael found out about this. As much as he loved Michael, he couldn't keep a secret. He knew he already told Calum and Ashton about his discovery and that just made Luke shiver more. 

"Bambi look at me, c'mon, there you go." Michael talked him through lifting his head up and resting it on Michael shoulder as he continued to cry. 

"There's nothing wrong with this. Nothing wrong with pleasing yourself." Michael spoke and felt Luke's shoulders relax from their tense position.

"You work so hard, baby. You deserve it." He combed his hair with his fingers and used his other hand to rub his knee.

"What's going on?" Calum and Ashton rushed into Luke's room after they heard the sobbing. Luke's eyes moistened again at the sight of more people who knew his secret. 

"He's okay, just embarrassed. You know how shy he is on stuff like this." Luke hid his face in Michael's chest. His own face hot and his stomach twisting.   
Ashton walked to sit on the bed next to the two boys on the floor. 

"You don't need to be ashamed, Lukey. It's kinda hot, if I'm honest. You and your little cock, getting so much pleasure from a toy. Can only imagine what it's like to watch." Ashton's voice was dark and calming. Luke's quiet whimper seemed to play on repeat throughout the room. Michael could hear it right in his ear.

"You're not that quiet either." Calum rested on the bed next to Ashton, his legs dangling off the opposite side so he could see the boys. 

"My rooms right next door, babe. I hear all your little moans at three in the morning. I've heard all of our names come out of your mouth before, am I right?" Luke looked at him with a dry mouth and nodded, reaching over to grab Michael's hand for comfort. Luke's thickening up in his jeans with all the boys eyes on him. 

"I've always loved your dick. Dreamed of seeing it hard." Michael patted his thigh, watching Luke squirm.

"It's so tiny, remember the day I caught you getting off in the bathroom? It's so fucking cute." Ashton's large hand his holding Luke's head up under his chin, his thumb playing with his bottom lip. 

"Can we see it Lukey? Would you be a good boy and show us?" Both of Michael's hands were caressing Luke's thighs, getting closer and closer to his crotch. Luke pushed himself away from Michael and removed his hoodie slowly, whining when Ashton and Michael took their hands off. All the boys grinned at how soft he was, so broad but no abs at all, just milky skin and some chub. Luke's hands were shaking and resting at the snap to his pants and not moving. Ashton was petting Luke's floppy blonde hair so it was smoothed out of his face.

"C'mon babe, I'll help you." Calum's voice was raspy but offered comfort to Luke's nerves going wild inside of him. The dark skinned boy climbed off the bed and onto his knees in front of Luke, using his fingers to loosen Luke's pants. Luke's jeans were pulled down by the belt loops along with his underwear. 

There it was. His pants down at his knees and his cock standing in the center of them all. Not long or thick at all, small and curved, the sight made all the boy's stomachs churn in a way that made them want to demolish Luke, and that's when they realized; the probably could.

"Look at it, guys." Ashton squeezed Luke's shoulders. He felt them tense up when he was finally exposed to them, he wanted to give him some comfort.

"It's so hot." Calum breathed.

"It's fucking cute." Michael laughed. He laughed. Laughed at Luke's dick. The realization hit Luke hard in the back of the head, made his throat close up and his dick leak. 

"It's even leaking, just for us. Look how sweet it is." Michael continued on, Luke was trying to hide the fact that he was absolutely loving it. 

His dick wasn't even sexy, it was short and skinny. Nothing compared to what the other boys had to offer. Luke's was a pale pink and faded into a somehow gentle red at the tip. Even his balls were small. Swelling perfectly beneath his member, they were sensitive and soft. He could come just from someone playing with them. 

Michael and Calum's hands were on his legs and torso now, simply exploring his soft body. Ashton was watching from his place on the bed, nothing new. Luke knew for a fact that Ashton liked to give orders more that participate. Tales of Ashton and Calum he's heard far too many times come into his head all at once. Luke swore internally, he could feel warm precome leaking from the slit at the head of his dick. Someone cleared their throat loudly, the boys looked to Ashton after seeing it was him who made the noise.

"Get him on the bed. Now." Ashton's voice was loud, clear, and demanding. They rushed to their feet with Luke leaning on their arms. Helping him out of his pants situated at his knees, they sat him in the middle of the bed. 

"What should we do with you, baby boy?" Ashton looked at Luke with a stare that was dark and lustful. Luke shivered as the room seemed to fill with a chill. Ashton turned from the blonde to the boys at the foot of the bed.

"Strip. Now." Ashton pointed his fingers at both of them, waiting for them to being disrobing before focusing back on Luke. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, alright baby? We all our, you're our best boy." 

Luke blushed and turned away. Crossing his legs as he felt himself get even slicker at the head. Calum and Michael were fully undressed, eyes switching between where Ashton was voicing promised and pet names to Luke, and to Luke himself with his pink cock standing in between his small thighs. Silence hung in the room. Everyone remained in their positions, Calum and Michael still at the foot of the bed, cocks standing while they watched both of the boys on the bed. Ashton fully clothed, his bulge straining hard against his skinny jeans. 

"Calum." Ashton's voice was shaky. "Get on the bed, against the headboard." 

Calum rushed to get into the position Ashton wanted him. Sitting on the bed waiting for the next order. Ashton moved his eyes from between Calum and Luke.

"Hold his thighs." Ashton said to Calum. He could hear Luke whimper out at the thought that they were finally going to touch him. Calum crawled on his knees to Luke and roughly pulled him into his chest, spreading his thighs open for the other two boys in front of them. His hands roughly raked up and down Luke's inner thighs softly dusted with light blonde hairs. Ashton was undressing, having Michael work on his pants. Luke moaned watching the two of them. Calum's hands quickly sliding from his thighs to Luke's throbbing lower half. His left hand cradling Luke's balls and the other slowly moving on his dripping cock. 

"Watch my hands baby, that's it, look at them. So big around you. So fucking small I can barely see you." Calum's words were swirling in Luke's head that was tossed against Calum's shoulder. 

"He's got our boy all leaking already. Nice, Calum." Michael smirked and walked to the side of the bed, his pale hands holding Luke's face and squeezing his cheek gently. 

"So fucking pretty, so sweet." Michael smiled and watched Luke giggle with his head down and blushing. Michael always had that ability. He could always make Luke blush and giggle like he was young just by complimenting him.

Ashton was fully naked, bare and leaning against the bed with his knee. 

"Calum, thighs." Ashton reminded, taking everyone's attention away from Michael. Calum moved his still hands so that they were back on Luke's legs. Ashton climbed on the bed, laying right in front of Luke in all his glory. Luke shuddered, he knew exactly what was coming. 

Ashton placed his hands on Calum for extra sturdiness and leaned in. Letting his breath ghost hotly over Luke's hole that was clenched. Luke sucked in all the air in the room and closed his eyes when Ashton leaned into him. His moist tongue moving in flat, circular motions along his hole.

"O-oh.. Fuck." Luke was whispering close to Calum's head. Ashton sped up the motions of his tongue, harshly moving side to side against Luke. High pitched whines and screams were exiting his mouth one after the next. Luke felt a dip in the bed but couldn't register it in time before Ashton was groaning against Luke. 

Luke's eyes shot open and his chest heaved, his hand shot back into Calum's hair. His other one pushing Ashton's head closer to him. His eyes located Michael's faded red hair moving quickly between Ashton's backside. Luke was getting closer and fast, Ashton's sounds providing pleasure to Luke, Calum's words of humiliating encouragement into his ear, the fact that Michael was pleasing Ashton. Everything making his chest and cock swell quicker than normal. 

"I know you're close baby, look at your balls babe, so small they can't even hold on long enough for us to get close. Just let go baby, give your little dick the relief it needs. My best boy." Calum talked Luke through the pangs of pleasure in his stomach.

He looked through the sweaty hair in his face to see Michael come up from Ashton. Everything seemed to be in slow motion when Michael licked his lips and winked one emerald eye. Luke swore and whined out as he shot against his clenched tummy. Pulling on Calum and Ashton's hair even harder than before. His climax attacked him at all sides long and hard. His back link against Calum when he was done. Ashton's face planted in the mattress while Michael continued to give his all against Ashton with a small hand on his cock.

"A-ash.." Luke breathe out, chest still feeling the high. 

"Please come for me." Luke's voice was soft, along with his hand combing Ashton's golden hair. Ashton pulled at the light green comforter as he arched his back, finally releasing against the blanket. Michael pushed Ashton's hips down, his body limp Michael climbed further to where Calum was holding Luke, patiently waiting for whatever he was going to get. 

"Can you suck me off, sweetheart?" Michael smiled at Calum who beamed right back. Always a softy for Michael no matter the situation. 

"Yeah." He continued smiling while he laid Luke down on the bed. 

Ashton was on his back watching them now, too tired to do anything else. Michael was against the pillow diagonally, Calum between his spread legs. Staring at his leaking cock like it was going to get up and walk away if he took his eyes off. Calum licked his tongue from his left thigh up to his swollen balls, gently moving his tongue against them. Michael breathed a shaky moan, Calum moving his large and full lips against the deep red head of Michael's throbbing dick. 

"Calum c'mon just d-". Calum took Michael down in one push, no gag reflex paying off every time Michael needed him too. Michael's head was pushing into the pillow, his hands grasping the sides of it.

"Hey, L-Lukey, baby. Don't you think Calum needs to come? He did such a good job helping you." Michael was looking at Calum's mouth although he was talking to Luke. 

Luke perked up at the thought of getting something in his mouth, always eager for someone to please. Luke helped Calum pick up his hips so Luke could get to his crotch. Luke turned on his back so his mouth was right by Calum's erection. His mouth wasting no time in wrapping around Calum. His hips jumped at the warmth, he sucked harder on Michael, knowing the sounds he makes when he's close by heart. 

"Fuck Calum, s-shit." Michael was leaking into Calum's mouth against his tongue. 

"Do it, Michael." Ashton rasped out with his eyes shut on the other end of the large bed. Calum sped up his head while Michael slowly but surely came down Calum's throat, groaning the entire way through. 

"Calum?" Michael asked while resting.

"Y-yeah?" His head was down against Michaels thigh, Luke sucking relentlessly.

"Fuck Luke's mouth." Michael spoke. 

Luke whined around Calum's cock, running his hands on the back of his thighs to signal it was okay. Calum balanced himself on his forearms and thrusted. Luke brought his tongue to the head on every push up, Calum's thrusts becoming more erratic into Luke's welcoming mouth. The blonde brought his hands up to dig his fingers against Calum's ass, pushing him into his mouth and deepthroating him quickly.

Calum's head tossed back, chest and arms flexed as he finally finished into Luke's mouth. Heaving deep breaths out as he pulled out of his mouth with wobbling thighs and buckled knees. Picking himself up and laying next in between Michael and Ashton. Luke still in between Michael's legs. All the breath in the room seemed to have calmed down and was now replaced by a comforting silence. 

"So how about Luke's dildos, eh?" Michael joked. Luke blushing but laughing along with the rest of them, anyway. Luke brought his arm up to rest against his forehead. Michael's hand reaching down to lace his fingers with Luke's.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos appreciated! Tell me your feedback!! Hmu on tumblr: bandmoan


End file.
